A Video Like No Other
by a-little-short-of-a-fairytale
Summary: Dan and Phil make a coming-out video...the Dan and Phil way. One-Shot.


Dan switched the camera on and clicked it into the stand. His heart was all fluttery and his mind was racing with thoughts. He had no idea how the phandom were going to react to this video. Whatever happened, one thing remained certain; his love for Phil. It had been a long 5 years of hiding their relationship and they had both agreed that enough was enough.  
"You ready?" Phil asked, popping his head into Dan's room. Dan grinned as his boyfriend appeared, handsomely dressed in a shirt and his trademark skinny jeans.  
Yep! Are you nervous? Because I feel like I have a bees' nest in my stomach."  
Phil laughed and nuzzled his head into Dan's shoulder. Hugging him tight, he admitted that he too was frightened. "It's going to be okay though. This is for the best. And seriously Dan, this video is going to be hilarious."  
Pulling away, Dan continued to sort out all of the lighting and wires. Positioning the lamps over his desk, he dragged his butt chair over to his desk and motioned for Phil to sit down beside him. "Ready?"  
"Ready."

"Hello Internet!" Dan saluted, then motioned towards Phil, who was sitting beside him, a little closer than he usually would. "As you can see, I have my glamorous assistant Phil here!"  
Phil waved. "Hey Guys!" Dan noticed that Phil had that little smirk going on. That little sexy smirk that made Dan love him even more.  
Dan and Phil looked at each other and laughed. "This is going to be so cheesy," Dan said.  
Phil nodded, his cute little smile painted on his flawless face. Dan knew quite a bit of this would be edited out, and with this knowledge he kissed Phil's forehead and told him that his smile was beautiful. He couldn't resist.  
"Today, we have some exciting news!" Dan said, as Phil lifted his arms above their heads and silently cheered.  
"Hold onto your hamsters because this is going to be a big announcement!"  
Dan burst into fits of laughter. "Do you realise that you just made a reference to the hamster fic?"  
Phil turned bright red. "Edit that bit out?"  
"No, I'm leaving that bit there!" Dan gasped between laughs, losing his balance and almost toppling onto the floor. "Oh my God Phil!"  
Phil continued to blush, "You know I didn't mean it like that!" he explained, looking towards the camera lens and pouting.  
"So yes, today we have some big news! And don't worry, I know this video is only like 2 minutes long…there'll be a proper video on Friday! And if there's not, I'll do a forfeit…so tweet your suggestions of forfeits because that's probably the way this is going to go…"  
"So Dan…what could you possibly have to announce that is so important that you made an unexpected video in the middle of the week?"  
Dan and Phil pulled their best faces of wonder gazing at the ceiling, and Dan made a mental note to zoom in on their faces when he edited this.  
"Okay…CUT," Dan shouted, giving Phil a fright.  
"Daaaan!"  
"Just hurry up and get in the wardrobe…I can't wait to scroll through the Phan tag after I've uploaded this," Dan smirked, as he and Phil attempted to squash into the small closet. When they were satisfied that they were both completely tucked inside, they closed the door on themselves and prepared to jump out when Dan said the word.  
"This is cosy," Dan grinned, though Phil could not see this as it was very dark. He could only make out the outline of Dan, who was squished against him.  
"As if we're going to literally come out the closet! This is genius!" Phil said.  
"On the count of three…" Dan began to count, and as he reached three, Phil braced himself to leap out of the cupboard.

"ACTION."  
Phil pushed open the door and leapt out, tripping on a shoe as he did so, falling face first onto the carpet. Dan tripped over Phil, and landed right beside him on his front. The two of them could barely breathe for laughing. Sitting up, Dan said to Phil in a mock tone…"Phil…did we just c_ome out the closet?"_  
"Yeah. But we actually fell out of it…"  
"SURPRISE!" They shouted in unison.  
This was going to make for a hilarious video. Dan knew that with the right editing, this could actually be THE best coming out video ever.

"Are we done filming?" Phil asked, standing up. "Sure you don't want to try again and not fall?"  
"No, I think that makes it even funnier!" Dan smiled, pointing towards the camera. "Could you get the button?"  
Phil walked over and switched the camera off, just as Dan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you AmazingPhil."  
Phil turned to face Dan, and returned the embrace, head rested on his shoulder. "I love you too, Dan."  
"Are you excited?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah, look, my hands are shaking!" Phil put his hand out and as he had said, his hand was very visibly shaking. "I'm so nervous!"  
"We're going to need to wrap up warm tonight, I sense a shitstorm." Dan laughed.  
Phil watched as Dan's mouth broke into a grin, his dimple more obvious. He loved this man. This was his boyfriend. His handsome, kind, funny, Dan. As Dan's face crinkled in laughter, Phil smiled and pulled himself closer to Dan, inhaling the sweet scent of his jumper. "Mmm, I love you," he mumbled.


End file.
